1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to heat dissipation from within a rotor blade.
2. Description of Related Art
It can be desirable to have active elements within a rotor blade in order make aerodynamic changes to the rotor blade during flight. An active element may include an actuator configured to actuate a rotor blade flap, for example. One challenge in rotor blade design is to effectively remove heat generated by the actuator so as to ensure that the rotor blade structure is not compromised from the heat generated from the actuator.
Although there have been significant developments in rotor blade design, significant room for improvement remains.
While the system of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the method to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the application as defined by the appended claims.